Baseball Glove
by afrozenheart412
Summary: An absent parent and a baseball glove opens up a new world for a mother and son. Happy Mother's Day! 3/6


We may be from different ships or ideas of who should be together, but the one thing we do have in common is that we want another season. So please watch the show and click on the links below, or visit my profile. Sign CSI NY Operation 9 to let CBS know that there are still many miles to go before this is put to sleep. :)

Petition - http(colon)/www(dot)petitionbuzz(dot)com/petitions/csinyseason9

Facebook - http(colon)/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/Operation9

Twitter - https(colon)/twitter(dot)com/?iid=am-111949529413294235940797232&nid=24+friend_requests&uid=149629699#!/CSINYOperation9

Thank you for sending me the links, LME! You're a great friend! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI NY or the characters other than the DVDs and the actors' various movies.

* * *

_It was all Teresa Messer could do not to start screaming in anger as she watches Joe load the .38 revolver that he keeps in his nightstand. Sitting down on her side of the bed with her back toward him, she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose gathering in a calming breath. "I thought we were done with this, you promised that if the boys and I came back home things would be different."_

"_Things are different. She was a one time mistake that I'll always regret, but you know what I did when you married me and how I provide for this family. I don't have the option of getting out." Joe pauses in loading the Smith & Wesson, moving around the bed leaning down to hold her face in his hands. He gazes into her sad/angry eyes. "Teresa…this is who I am."_

"_No, you're so much better than this Joe..," she whispers fiercely at him, her fingers clutching his face when he closes his eyes at her words. Closing her out. He pulls back and picks up the gun from the bedspread and tucks it underneath his jacket and gathers his wallet and keys. _

_"I'll be back for dinner, this shouldn't take long," he says standing in the doorway her back still toward him. "Sei tutto per me."_

"_Sei tutto per me." She sighs whispering the words feeling him leave, unable to move until she hears his car start and leave the driveway. Wiping the stray tears from her face, she takes off her uniform from Woolworth's and throws it into the hamper, picking up the socks that didn't quite make it in before heading to the kitchen. Teresa bends down to pick out the pots she needs when the rhythmic thumping from the boys' room starts working on her last nerve. _

"_Louie, what's that noise," she asks, stopping him from slinking past her and out of the house, her dark blond hair bounces around her face. _

_"So close," he smiles trying to charm his way out of trouble. When the stony expression on his mom's face doesn't change he changes tactics quick. Blame the brat. "Danny's disappointed that Pop forgot about taking him out to practice throwing for his big game Friday." _

_"Christ," she mutters underneath her breath, groaning at the grin on Louie's face. "You didn't hear that!" _

_"Yes, Ma," he answers laughing at her shrugging into his leather jacket and leaving before she had a chance to say anything more. _

_Teresa walked to the screen door and yelled. "Don't forget to be back by seven! And with a Mother's Day present!" Watching as he waved absentmindedly hopping into the back of his friend's car, and then it taking off. "Hi, Mrs. Giordano!" _

_The neighbor lady waved back at her, sitting on her stoop braiding her granddaughter's hair. The ice tea on the concrete melting in the sun. "We're all looking forward to Danny's big game."_

_"So are we," Teresa replied waving goodbye and stepping back, letting the screen door bang behind her to sit at the table. The rhythmic thumping not helping the growing headache the whole day was turning into, Teresa huffs and heads down the hall. _

"_Danny, can you please stop-why did I buy all of these hampers if no one is going to use them," she asks exasperated at how the Y gene prevents the men in her family from throwing down the dirty laundry into its proper place. _

_Taking another calming breath to keep her from losing it because it wasn't Danny's fault she had problems with Joe's 'business' or Louie following in his footsteps. She leaned against the doorway and watched her fourteen-year-old throw the baseball against the ceiling and bounce off the wall into his hands and wonders at the man he'll be. Teresa could already see the changes in him. His face slowing growing to fit his nose, his body was already lean but gaining the muscle that made him one of the best short stops the high school has ever seen. _

"_You know what? Grab the ball and we'll toss it around at the park! Let me go change and grab the baseball glove from the hutch while you get a shirt on," a bright smile spreading across her face at the idea, heading toward her own bedroom. "Mom!"_

"_What sweetheart?" Teresa pauses to look back at Danny, who gazes back at her still stretched out on his bed in his shorts. _

"_Nothing, never mind," he groans as he heaves his body out of the slouched position and yanks a shirt from the floor sniffing it and pulling it on. _

_As they arrived at the park, she pulled the bill of Joe's baseball cap down over her eyes, her stance shifting while watching Danny look around bored out of his skull holding hand up. _

"_Danny, you're going to get hurt that way," she called out. "Put your hand up higher and brace it."_

"_Yeah, yeah," he mutters underneath his breath and holds his hand higher humoring her until a searing pain hits it with the speed of an expert pitcher. Danny pulls the glove quickly from his hand and shakes it, the pain subsiding, to look at the smug grin on his mother's face in shock. _

"_What? You didn't think your father was the only baseball fan with talent, did you?" She laughs at his stunned expression, her blond hair shining in the sun. "Prepare yourself for the heater, that one was only a warm up!" Still laughing at how she could still surprise him. _

_A couple hours later, her and an exhausted Danny were walking pass the shops on their way home when he turned the tables on her. "Mom, why did we move back? I was having fun in the Bronx with Uncle Al, things were settling down. You weren't crying as much." _

_Her brown eyes widening in shock, Teresa jerked at his words and stumbled slightly. Danny put his arm around her to steady her, not meeting her eyes. She pulls him to a stop and makes him look at her; there was so much turbulence in his angry blue eyes. "There's no grand way of explaining it, Danny, I love him. It's as simple as that. He's worth the tears, and one day you'll understand that." _

_He scoffs as only someone who hasn't fallen in love can but it was the truth. Joe was worth it; even if he couldn't see it himself. They continued walking down the street stopping occasionally talking to friends when Danny disappeared for only a moment. _

"_Here Ma," he hands her an ice cream swirl in a waffle cone before awkwardly hugging her, "thanks for tossing the ball around with me."_

"_You're welcome, sweetheart," she gives him a kiss before he can squirm away. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."_

"_Yeah, it would be fun…"_

"Tere-Mom?" Lindsay asks, snapping her out of the past and bringing her back into the present, the same kitchen only now worn from years of love. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she smiles at her daughter-in-law pushing back the brown hair in Lindsay's eyes. "How are you? Have you and Danny found a new place yet?"

"I've only one more session with the therapist. And no, not yet," Lindsay tells her stirring the Secret Messer Family gnocchi and cheese recipe quicker than necessary. A recipe that Teresa presented them with when they arrived to celebrate Mother's Day. "A two bedroom near work and without handing over Lucy seems to be impossible, but we'll find something. We'll find something," Lindsay explains putting on a brave face, clenching the spoon in her hand.

"We're back!" Danny exclaims dispelling the tension as he sets a messy and squirmy Lucy down on her feet, only for her to toddle over to her Nonna for a hug. "For you Montana, and one for you Ma."

"Ah a swirl ice cream in a waffle cone! How did you know that this was what I wanted?" Teresa teases him, patting his blushing cheek.

"A lucky guess," he answers cheekily, watching Lindsay take a lick of her cone before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Hmm, delicious. What?"

"Not here, Cowboy," Lindsay hisses blushing furiously pushing him away from her, rolling her eyes with a happy grin on her face.

"Lucy it sounds like we aren't needed in the kitchen, how about we help Nonno set up the barbeque? Can you carry the buns for me?" Teresa stifles her laughter at her son's antics with his wife.

"Yep!" Lucy carefully held the package of buns to her tiny chest before walking unsteadily toward the back, where her Nonno was, while the adults watched her.

Teresa wipes her hands on the dishtowel before picking up the trays of homemade cannolies and lasagna before leaving the room with a parting shot aimed at her son. "If you need time, you could always use your old bedroom."

"Ma!" He exclaims as the gnocchi he flinched from a distracted Lindsay, went down the wrong pipe, choking him much to his wife's delight.

Teresa chuckles long and hard at her son, pushing the screen door open with her back. Yep, she still had it.

* * *

I used a translation site for this, so I'm not sure if its correct but here is the meaning for Sei tutto per me, You are everything to me. Thank you for reading, I hope that everyone enjoys their Mother's Day!_  
_


End file.
